Democratic Party of Aloria
The Democratic Party of Aloria is a center-right party in the Democratic Republic of Aloria. The follow the ideals of Slight Capitalism with limited states interference, Semi-Presidential system,strong military and economy which always has a surplus. The also believe in a secular government with internationalist mood. The party is a strong, assertive force for capitalism with minimal state interference. It is a strong antagonist against all oppresing governments including communism,socalism, and especially fascism. The party is a leading member of the Democratic Coalition of Aloria. Founded on Decemeber 25, 2866 when Jason Steels,James Wentworth, and Thomas White left the Democratic Centrist Party when the three and their group got into a conflict on religion, and economics and left. Campaigning as Independants they found little to no success as they had no organized party. The, in November, 2881 after the 4th term of Drecq Lexenstar they founded the Democratic Party of Aloria. Its first meeting with the newly founded Washington party meet with an alliance. The Washington Party agreed to support the DPA bills if endorsed for the Presidente' posistion (as it was called back then). The succeded after just two elections in overthrowing the Hispanic Communist Regime. (official party name was Communist Party of Aloria) Early Party and Foundings The party was founded by a band of friends who joined the Democratic Centrist Party. The three leaders of the coup de grat was Jason Steels, James Wentworth, and Thomas White. After the rebellion to make the party more of a right party they were expelled from the party. They campaigned without a party but were only elected to the Ultran City Council. Then, the three got a good group of supports and formed the Democratic Party of Aloria. The three agreed on equal parts. James Wentworth would run for President, Jason Steels would be party chairmen, and Thomas White would be the Party Secretary and Prime Minister Canidate. With the alliance with the Washingotn Party, the DPA got many bills passed while giving the temporarily the President posistion as they had to endorse them for their support. Thomas White's Corruption In the 2900's, Thomas White, third member of the founding fathers of the DPA, created a corrupt bargain with the New World Order. He would become President of the new Aloria in exchange for information to wipe out the current government. The attack succeeded, killing President Jason Steels. However his son Noah Steels exposed the corruption and Thomas White was captured. He was then sentenced to death by the Alorian Supreme Court. Noah Steels in emergency elections became President. Ressurection of 3196 After hundreds of years of being dormant, the Joseph and Micheal Schdowski in history class learned of the extinct Democratic Party of Aloria. After learning of its beliefs, they felt they had a lot in common with the party. Years later, in 3196, under the regime of the Federal and Rightist Party the Schdowski brotheres ressurected the Democratic Party of Aloria during the Republican phase, when the nation was called the Republic of Aloria. Cultural Reconstruction After the discovery of the reversal of old Alorian culture under the Genuine Progress Alliance an old ally of the Democratic Party of Aloria, the new party set to work. With te help of the Federalist and Rightist party, they pushed through many changes including the change in the flag, national anthem, and restoring the name of the nation from the Republic of Aloria to the Democratic Republic of Aloria The most significant bill passerd through Parliament was the restoration from a semi-presidential republic to a full presidential republic, which the Democratic Party of Aloria always invisioned. The Legacy Reborn When the Schdowski brotheres retired, the ancestors of the founders, Jason Steels II and Timothy Wentworth took over the party. Jason Steels II was a great political leader and the election in which he took over, led the DPA to become the only party to make gains in the election, with the Federal and Rightist Party losing seats. However, it was not enough to win the Presidency. Jason Steels II Wins the Presidency In the election of 3202, Jason Steels II faced off against the Federal and Rightist Party and the New Left Party. The New Left Party was not considered a threat but the party in power was. Jason Steels II was not predicted to win however, with the support of the Independance Party and the Social Democratic Party, of which the DPA was a rival, they were able to win. The Independance Party was closly aligned with the DPA but the SDP is still a mystery as to why they supported Jason Steels II in his run for President. Category:Aloria Category:Political parties in Aloria